a love story
by jelsalove719
Summary: this is my second published fanfic so i hope you enjoy it Elsa is your usual rebel teenager who was cursed with powers as a child and when she meets jack her whole life gets tuned upside down in a good way
1. new beginnings

I was 18 years old and I thought that as soon as I hit adult hood my life would take a dive for the worst. But boy was I wrong...

"Elsa! Come out of your room for once and build a snowman with me!" Said Anna through the door breathing heavily from running up the stairs. Elsa stood up from her window on put her coat and boots on and opened the door "lets go!" Said Elsa smiling down at her little sister of only 16 years old.

"What should we name him?" Said Anna as she put his carrot nose on "hmm...Olaf!" Elsa beamed, as she put his arms on a snowball hit her in the back of the head and she face planted in the snow. Anna helped her up but the whole time her mouth was wide open the whole time "plech...ANNAAAH!" Elsa yelled but once she saw her face elsa glanced around quickly to see a figure standing there tossing a snowball up and down, Anna helped her up but I hurried up trying not to blush as she walked over to him "may I help you?" Elsa said getting her princess face on and dusting off her coat

"You can see me?" Said the man

"Of course why couldn't I?" Said Elsa curiously

"Uhm its a long story but anyways my name is Jack Frost bringer of winter

Elsa gasped to realize that she was standing in front of her childhood hero.. Elsa couldn't even manage to get any words out of her mouth except "come to my house tonight my room you'll find it" Elsa said giving him a smile as she left the field blushing uncontrollably "oh my gosh!" Said Anna as she caught up with Elsa "mom and dad are going to FLIP!" Yelled Anna as we walked unto the house "that's why they won't find out" Elsa said with a sly smile.

-6 hours later- Elsa heard a tapping on her window and she immedatly knew who it was and she rushed over in her robe and opened the window "jack!" Elsa whisper yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "uh hi?" Jack said curiously "oh I'm sorry its just that...well ever since I was a little girl I've always had a connection between us because...well... let me just show you" said Elsa opening her window again and making it snow "Woah well apparently we have a lot of catching up to do" said jack sitting on her bed.

Jack and Elsa actually have a lot in common so Elsa couldn't help but to ask him "Would you like to stay the night?" Elsa blurted out as jack breathed a sigh of relief "I thought you would never ask." Said jack laying on her bed "well I need to change so I will be right back" Elsa said walking behind a dressing stand and slipping on a baggy shirt and sweats "what happened to princess gowns and crowns?" Said jack jokingly "Ugh if a hear the words crown and gown in the same sentance again I'm going to throw up" Elsa said sarcastically while removing a necklace and setting it on her nightstand. "that's pretty where did you get it?" Jack said perching his staff against my wall "I'm not sure actually when I first discovered my powers one night or just appeared on my windowsill and I've always had it ever since" said elsa getting into her bed. Jack looked shocked and remembered a large part from his past as well, "Elsa how old were you when you learned about your powers?" Jack said sitting up against the headboard

"Well I have always had them, I just didn't find out about them until I was about three. Why?" Said Elsa tilting her head in confusion

" I gave you that necklace because I knew that someday I would find you and I would finally get to find my other half" Said jack turning his head towards mine.

All I could do was lay there in shock realizing that jack frost had been looking over me for all this time and I couldn't even realize it. So after we went to sleep the next morning was a little crazy, needless to say I'm just glad mom and dad are too stupid to realize that the guardians are real. "Elsa! Elsa you have to get up!" Yelled Anna as she burst open the doors and shut in light speed "oh my god Anna what's wrong?!" Elsa said freaking out "mom and dad are coming!" Said Anna panting trying to catch her breath "their not going to see him their too stupid to even realize I'm here" Elsa said looking down at her lap. "Hey." Jack said making me look up at him "your not alone when we're here" Jack said trying to get me to smile "your right but jack just in case you should wait outside I'll be out there soon I just have to change and eat, my parents never really care where I go anyway." Said Elsa standing up from her bed.

"Elsa? Sweetie are you in there its time for breakfast" said a woman through the door "I'll be down soon! can I change mother!?" Said Elsa rolling her eyes as she hugged Jack goodbye "I'll be out soon" said Elsa in a whispered tone "Elsa! Now!" Her another chastised. Elsa opened the door "can't a girl get some privacy?!" Elsa yelled as she stomped down the stairs "YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY!"

Yelled Elsa as she grabbed her bag and a pastry

"We remember your birthday" Elsa's mother said trying to remain calm

"Oh yeah when is it?" Elsa said crossing her arms with an angry look on her face

"June 10th!" her mother yelled.

Elsa scoffed and stomped off in a huff. "I HATE YOU I HATE THIS FAMILY" Elsa screamed as she ran out of the house crying, Elsa's parents always expected the best, They wanted her to be perfect like anna but because of her powers thats what got in her way. They thought that just because Elsa and Anna's father was the mayor of arendell they would have to be perfect little worked for Anna but not so much for Elsa.


	2. visit

Elsa walked outside into the snow and grabbed a notebook out of her bag. She walked over to where Olaf stood and sat in the snow next to the snowman. "If only you were real Olaf, then at least someone would understand me" Elsa said as she fixed his nose. Elsa had gotten a notebook from her grandfather before he died, every time she got mad or sad she would write in it hoping to feel better. Nothing could really help her except for the cold weather and Jack, ahh Jack every time she thought of him she always got butterfly's. Elsa eventually started doodling her and jack hand in hand, "That looks nice did you draw that?" Said a voice from behind her, elsa flipped around startled.

"Who are you?" Elsa said shoving the notebook into her bag,

"hans isles just moved here last weekend and you are?" said Hans putting his hand out to shake her's

"Oh uh Elsa Moon" Elsa said shaking his and and walking off into the forest to get some more privacy,

"Are you waiting for someone?" Hans said catching up to her

"Actually yes now please leave me alone." Said Elsa trudging through the snow shivering "Are you cold 'cause you can wear my coat if you need to" Hans said unzipping his jacket "Please just leave me be I need some time to think" Elsa said firmly. Hans walked away being sure not to disturb her, -10 minutes later- Elsa had just finished the drawing and put the notebook back into her bag, She heard a pair of footsteps approaching her "Hans I told you to leave me alone!" said Elsa as she packed her things "Hans?" Said a familiar voice. "Jack!" Elsa said holding him tight

"Was I really gone for that long?" Said Jack looking down at me with a smile "No I left early….I got in a fight with my mom." Elsa said looking upset, "Hey I doubt it was that bad. What happened?" Said jack looking concerned "Um well I yelled at her saying i hate this family and then i asked her what my birthday is" Said Elsa sitting down again rubbing her arms "What's so bad about that? What kind of person would even know their own child's birthday?" Said jack sitting down next to me

"My mother clearly" Said Elsa looking at the snow

"What did she say?" Said jack waving his hand in my face to get my attention,

"June 10th…" Elsa said looking at him with great sadness in her eyes

"Thats messed up!" said jack looking angry

"how would you know!?" Said Elsa looking confused

"Because we share the same birthday you recently turned 18." Said jack standing up taking Elsa with him

"You're like the only person who knows my birthday!" Elsa said with a huge grin on her face. Elsa and Jack went back to Elsa's house since Anna should be the only one there. "What about your parents?" Said jack as Elsa unlocked the door and walked in

"Anna?" Elsa called out. Anna didn't reply so she called her. "Hello?" Said Anna on the other line "Hey Annan Where is everyone?" Said Elsa motioning Jack to follow her into the kitchen. "Dad's at work, mom's at work and i'm at punzies house for the weekend so you might be alone all weekend. Since dad has that trip and mom is working too far to come home everyday." Said Anna as she heard their cousin in the background. "Oh ok Anna see you monday" Said Elsa looking upset "Love you too!" click. Said Anna as she hung up "Of course! just because i'm 18 everyone thinks they can just leave me alone for three day without even telling me!" Elsa said as she opened a cupboard "Elsa if you would like I can stay here with you for the weekend?" said jack grabbing two mugs "Jack I think you are the only person who cares for me nowadays" Elsa said turning around setting the hot chocolate powder on the counter

"Now i don't think thats true who says that?" Said jack pouring hot water into the tea kettle

"uhm if you really have been watching over me ever since I was little then you would understand" Elsa said Hopping up on the counter

"What are you talking about you being in your room?" Jack said

"yeah...They locked me in they're because I was a "Danger" to Anna" Elsa said untying her shoes

"Thats bull… You know what" Jack said sitting down next to her

"What?" Elsa said looking at him in confusion

"I'm going to be your guardian from now on"


	3. confessions

Elsa looked at him with tears in her eyes "Jack I-" Elsa said but Jack cut her off by pressing his finger against her lips. "The water is ready" said Jack as he hopped off of the counter. Jack grabbed the tea kettle and poured the water in the kettle. Elsa put the chocolate powder in and stirred it together "hey do you want to go into the pillow room?" Said Elsa with a sly smile on her face. Jack looked at me with a confused look but followed me anyways "Ok wait here i'm going to my room to get the key" Elsa said as she handed jack her mug. Elsa ran back downstairs with a key. "What's that?" said jack as he handed her mug back to her "Just wait" Elsa said with a huge grin spread across her lips as she opened her door.

"Woah, all of this is yours?" said Jack staring at the room in awe

"Yep. My parents gave it to me before...You know" Elsa said as she sat down on a throne of pillow's

"And they still gave you the key?" said Jack sitting next to Elsa

"Sorta.." Said Elsa as she took a sip of her drink

"Sorta?" Jack repeated

"Well i would always lose key's so they would make me extra's and I kept a little stash of them, my parents eventually found that stash and threw them away but I kept this one is a special place." Said Elsa as she finished her drink

"Well that was a smart move actually" Jack said as he motioned her to give him her mug

"Oh thanks" Elsa said handing him her mug

"So what other rooms do you have hidden in this house?" Jack said looking around

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Elsa said as she jumped up and ran upstairs "Wait for me in the kitchen!" Elsa called from her room

"that was strange" Jack thought to himself

"Hey jack are you a fan of water?" Elsa called from the top of the stairs

"Yeah sure why?" Jack said putting the mugs in the sink

"Perfect!" Elsa said as she ran down the stairs. When she approached Jack she couldn't believe his face.

'I-is it bad?" Elsa said looking down at her swimsuit

"Elsa….You look beautiful" Jack said trying not to blush

"Really?" Elsa said blushing furiously

"Really…..Now why did you ask me why if I liked water?" Said Jack

"Oh yeah! Follow me" Elsa said as she walked into a giant room with a huge pool

"Well then i guess we're going to go swimming!" Jack said as he removed his sweatshirt and shirt. Elsa stared at jacks perfect athletic body. Jack looked at her and smiled

"What?" Said Jack as he walked into the pool

"I-i-it's just that...Well…" Elsa stuttered

"You think i'm hot don't you?" Jack said as he pulled her in with him

"AHH!" Elsa yelled as she flew into the pool. Jack soon started tickling her to get an honest answer

"Welllll?" Jack said as she kicked and splashed trying to get out of his grip

"OK OK YES I DO! JU-JUST S-S-STOPP" Elsa said between giggles. Jack looked at her and thats when he realized just how beautiful she was….He slowly leaned in for a kiss. As Jack was inches from her lips they were interrupted by Elsa's cell phone ringing

"Jack i'm-" Elsa said as she rolled out of his arms to answer her phone

"It's fine it's probably Anna you should answer it…" Said jack looking disappointed

"i'll make it up to you.." Elsa mouthed as she answered her phone. "Hello?" Elsa said confused "_Elsa i'm so sorry for the last minute changes but i need you to watch jamie for a few hours_" Said a woman on the other line sounding rushed "Oh uh sure just bring him over" Elsa said with an upset tone in her voice "_Oh thank you Elsa i will pay you extra this time so we have good feelings_" Said the woman as a door shut "Ok i'll see you soon" Elsa said as she hung up "What was that all about?" Jack said as he got out of the pool. "I have to babysit today" Said Elsa while she wrapped a towel around her "I'm sorry if I got you sidetracked" Said jack as he grabbed his towel "No it's not your fault it's actually her's…" Said Elsa as she opened the door to the lounge "How is it her fault?" Said Jack as he ruffled his hair "She wants me to babysit her son last minute" Elsa said as she walked up the stairs to her room "I'm sorry els can i make it up to you?" Said Jack as he looked at her with his sad eye's.

Elsa walked back down the stairs and put her arms around his neck. "What more could i ask for?" Elsa said as she looked into his electric blue eyes. they're was a sudden knock at the door which snapped them back into reality "Jamie! uh hi uhm i'll be right back" Said Elsa as she grabbed Jack and pulled him up the stairs "Hi Elsa I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack!" Said jamie as he walked off "Oh my god that was close!" Elsa said as she put on a over dress to cover herself "That's who you have to babysit?!" Said Jack grinning while pulling his hoodie back over his head "Yeah. Do you know him?" Said Elsa as she walked out of her closet

"Actually yes I do" Said Jack as he opened the door

"How?!" Elsa said as she walked out behind him

"He was the first kid to ever believe in me" Said Jack

"Well then i guess we're going to have some fun" Said Elsa as she opened the kitchen door

"Jack?" Said Jamie dropping the food in his hand

"Hey kiddo how's it going?" Said jack as he fist bumped him

"Elsa! Y-you know Jack?" Said Jamie as he gave her a hug

"I actually do" Said Elsa as she hugged him back. Jamie looked at Elsa long and hard and gasped

"Elsa do you like Jack?" Jamie said giggling

"Well of course I like all my friends!" Elsa said trying not to blush

"Well I knew that I mean more than a friend!" Said Jamie playfully pushing her

Elsa knew the answer to that question with ease but she wasn't sure how to answer it properly "-Sigh- Jamie I have more feelings for Jack then just to like him" Said Elsa as she turned around and looked at jack where she could easily tell that he was itching to see what she was going to say "Jamie" Elsa said with a mixture of fear and excitement her her voice

"Yeah?" Said Jamie confused

"I...I love Jack." Elsa said with such butterfly's she felt like she was going to fall over. Jack looked Elsa dead in the eyes and could do only but one thing know. Jack leaned in and kissed Elsa, He pulled away so see the shock on jamie's face to only see that his babysitter and childhood hero just kissed right in front of him "Elsa…..I love you too." Said Jack while blushing uncontrollably to only hear one word escape Jamie's mouth.

"BRAVO!" Yelled jamie as he clapped his hands together for the two

"Jamie you don't care? I mean we just" Elsa said while looking at him shocked

"Not one bit I mean it's not a bad thing to happen. It's not like it's against the law" Said jamie as he went back to eating an ice cream sundae

"He's actually got a good point" Said Jack while laughing

"I agree and that looks pretty good i'm going to have one myself" Said Elsa as she pulled out the ice cream.


End file.
